


Post Dramatic Wolf Disorder

by spaceboyharry



Series: The Sun and the Wolf Who Serves the Moon [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: The black wolf lying across my feet and sprawled on my porch let out a mournful whine, ears flat on his head and eyes shining as he looked up at me. I poked him in the butt with the broom again and he only slapped his tail down on the deck, letting out a long sigh.“Harry, for God’s sake I was kidding when I said that I wouldn’t go to prom with you. We are quite literally in a long-term relationship. I was not serious at all about having already said yes to Calum.”At the mention of Calum, Harry let out an anguished howl, body deflating even more. He was just a puddle of sadness and fluff.****************It's senior year, Harry and Louis are still your friendly neighborhood boyfriends, but prom-posal season is in full swing and Louis is going with, wait, Calum? Cue Harold channeling his inner theater kid on the back porch at 2 am.***************A spin-off from "I Was The Sun But He Served the Moon//He May Serve The Moon But I Am His Queen," character traits are from that story!





	Post Dramatic Wolf Disorder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ag30jh07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ag30jh07/gifts).



> So I'm starting this series to post works based off of the characters and the story-line established in "I Was The Sun But He Served the Moon//He May Serve The Moon But I Am His Queen." They'll be standalone fics, but the character traits and story events are dependent on facts you learn in the original story, available on my page.

Making friends is one of the stupidest decisions I’ve ever made. Making friends with werewolves was straight up moronic. Starting a serious, committed relationship with one of them was borderline psychotic.

As I stand on the back porch at two am, freezing my ass off in just boxers and a bathrobe, poking at a pitiful wolf with a broom handle, I take the time to rethink all of my life choices up to that moment. I should have never agreed to hang out with a boy wearing what looked to be the bowels of a Hot Topic stockroom. I should have never made small talk with his friends. I should have never gone on a wild traipse through town, which ended in me kissing the Hot Topic model with the painfully green eyes behind a waterfall like our budding romance couldn’t get any more cheesy. I should have hit the road the first time I Harry growled at me for eating his last chicken tender. I most definitely shouldn’t have offered him my heart and his friends my “best friends” vacancy.

If I hadn't have spoken to a Twilight castaway and his Lycan friends, I would not be outside on a school night with pineapple boxers and a melodramatic wolf. But look at where we are. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Harry honestly, switch back to human and talk to me like a man.”

The black wolf lying across my feet and sprawled on my porch let out a mournful whine, ears flat on his head and eyes shining as he looked up at me. I poked him in the butt with the broom again and he only slapped his tail down on the deck, letting out a long sigh.

“Harry, for God’s sake I was kidding when I said that I wouldn’t go to prom with you. We are quite literally in a long-term relationship. I was not serious at all about having already said yes to Calum.”

At the mention of Calum, Harry let out an anguished howl, body deflating even more. He was just a puddle of sadness and fluff.

“If you would have waited five seconds more, Mr. Drama Queen, before you fucked off and went all woe-is-me wolf, you would have seen the text I sent that said I was kidding. Instead, you show up at my house at ass-thirty in the morning. You’re lucky my mother hasn’t come out yet. You know she is still weirded out and confused by the whole werewolf thing, it’s a fucking lot to take in.”

And by weirded out and confused, I mean she offered Harry a milk-bone at dinner last week. A. Fucking. Milk-Bone. The woman has a lot to learn yet. To be honest, she took it better than I did. I passed out and woke up in a swamp, she passed out and woke up in her bed. And just so ya’ll know, he ate the damn bone. Because that’s what nice werewolf future sons-in-law do, even if they prefer Gravy Train brand treats.

“Harry, if you do not shift back in ten seconds I will ask Calum to prom personally. You will go alone, and I will not be sympathetic. One, two, three-”

Now, instead of poking a sad wolf on my porch at two am with a broom, I am hitting an angry Harry on my porch at two am with a broom.

“Don't you growl at me, you fluffy mother-fucker. I will turn you into a rug.” Harry stopped his jealous grumbling and rubbed his sore head, sitting on the porch with his arms crossed grumpily, ass naked in the chilly night air. “You didn’t have to hit me with it, Lou.” He said, batting those stupid eyelashes at me.

“Next time I’ll shove it up your ass. Now come inside, I’m about to freeze to death.” The mention of the fact that I was cold had Harry’s protective instincts flaring up and he was herding me inside in a heartbeat, ushering me up the stairs and onto my bed. He did finally grab some pants out of his drawer, but not before wrapping my comforter around me until I was a cocoon of warmth and glares.

Warm kitty, soft kitty, little ball of bitter loathing because my boyfriend is an imbecile.

“You are an imbecile. A dramatic, overexaggerating, attention seeking imbecile who is perfect and I love dearly.” I said, losing the direction of my sentence as Harry’s perfect face fell at my words. I was going somewhere else with my words but his smile is too damn cute to not bring out.

He preened and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me and whispering “I love you too” into my ear.

“But no matter how perfect you are, coming to my house and pouting on my back doorstep because I made a joke Harry, really? Nicholas Sparks much?”

Harry smiled sheepishly and tucked his face into my neck where I could feel him scenting me deeply.

“You know damn well I’m not going within ten feet of Calum, let alone close enough to slow dance. You’re my boyfriend, that translates into instant prom date. Plus, who else would agree to eat at McDonald’s before prom with me instead of a nice restaurant like the normal couples?”

Harry lifted his face and grinned, “It’s a stupid place to eat before a major event like prom but I accept your flaw.”

“Flaw, as in singular?”

“Well, that and you insist on eating the pink starbursts from my pack. No man is perfect.”

I shoved Harry’s smirking face away from mine, squealing when he nipped at my fingers and grabbed my wrist, pressing me back against the bed. He hovered over me smiling, a singular perfect curl falling over his eye. He was so breathtaking.

Harry placed a quick kiss on my mouth, giggling when I chased his lips with mine. He flopped down next to me on the bed, his chest quickly becoming my pillow and my leg wrapping around his, covers be dammed. I love being in a relationship with a space heater.

“I’m thinking of navy blue for our suits. No vest things, those are annoying as hell. Maybe yellow bowties? Here, this is my Pinterest board. Zayn and Liam are wearing solid black and we will not be outdone by them. I am the alpha goddammit.” Harry said, unlocking my phone and logging onto his Pinterest.

Why do I put up with this perfect idiot?

“It is February Harold, we have time to plan this, calm down.” Harry ignored me and continued to babble about boutonniere choices, swiping through loads of saved photos and screenshotting occasionally.

“Harry.” I tried again, my voice falling on deaf ears. My fashionista was in his mode. But I was tired as fuck.

“Alpha,” I purred, rolling over and propping my chin up on Harry’s shoulder. Harry stuttered to a stop and looked at me, mouth open mid-word and eyes laser-focused. “Alpha, I would like to go to bed, please. Your dramatic pining and obsessive planning are fucking up my sleep schedule. We will go to prom together, we will look hotter than Liam and Zayn, and I will give you head tomorrow if you just shut up and go to sleep, pretty please.”

Harry dropped my phone on the side table without another word, grabbing my face and kissing me hard. He stood up and crossed the room, turning off the light and leaving the room dim in the glow of my lamp.

“Do you want me to shift so you can shamelessly snuggle my wolf like I know you want to?” Harry asked, already sliding his boxers back off and wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. I shamelessly nodded and patted the bed next to me, smiling like a kid in a candy store. Sleeping with Harry’s wolf was the best.

He told me “I love you” a final time and shifted, his hulking form a dominating presence in the room. He carefully climbed onto the bed, mindful of where his tail was. From experience, we know it does a phenomenal job of knocking over lamps.

I happily snuggled against Harry’s soft fur, fingers knotted in the downy hair over his ribs and knees tucked against his stomach. His tail lay across me like a blanket, shielding my body almost completely from view. Everything was safe, everything was perfect, hidden from the world by Harry.

As I drifted off to sleep I felt his tongue lap across my hair a few times, gently grooming me. The only downfall of having a wolf for a boyfriend: I was the best-groomed person in town.

**********************

I woke up to a strong knocking at my door, my mother’s voice following. I was in pretty much the same position as before, wrapped up by Harry’s protecting wolf, safe from everything the world had to offer.

“It’s time for school, Louis, better get a move on. Tell Harry I said hello and that he needs to work on his stealthiness. Stay off of my lawn at two am.” I could hear the humor in her voice but my cheeks still blushed red, and I could hear Harry groan next to me, paw covering his eyes.

I reluctantly detached myself from Harry, immediately wanting to crawl back into his warmth. He stretched out across my bed, tongue hanging out as his front and back end hung off of the bed. We would definitely have to have a king size bed in our house. Our house?

I stretched and stripped down, grabbing a set of clothes from my closet, grinning when Harry howled lowly from the bed, his tail thumping on the wall as he stared at my body. “Animal.” I teased as I put on my clothes, fixing my hair in the mirror.

“Are you going to shift or just go back home like this? Probably faster to just go ahead like this.” Harry stood and shook out his fur, bumping against my body as he sat by the door waiting on me to finish getting ready. I hurried with the rest of my routine, spraying Harry teasingly with my cologne. He grumbled and shook off, but I saw him sniffing his shoulder. The asshole loved smelling like me.

I opened the door and Harry followed me down the hall, walking down the stairs next to me. Let me say that again in simpler terms. My werewolf boyfriend walked down the stairs next to me whilst in wolf form. What is my life?

We walked into the kitchen where mom was making pancakes, work uniform on and hair and makeup done. She may have shit to do but she still takes the time to cook breakfast every day. Your mom could never.

On a plate by the stove was a singular piece of bacon, which was given to Harry as he walked through on way to the door. He took it with a tail-wag and accepted a scratch behind his ear from Mom as well before I slid the door open for him, telling him to text me once he got back home.

When I turned back around, Mom was staring at the door, hand froze where it has scratched Harry, mouth slightly ajar. “You good mom?” I asked, stabbing a pancake with a fork. “My son has a boyfriend who is also a dog and I just fed him bacon and petted him. I petted your boyfriend, Louis.”

I laughed at her incredulous expression and wrapped some pancakes in a paper towel, hugging mom around the neck, “I too am overwhelmed sometimes, Mom. Having a werewolf boyfriend never gets old. Just wait until you have a werewolf son-in-law.”

Mom scowled at me as I laughed and walked out of the door. She hated when I mentioned growing up, I was her baby. And the baby gets what the baby wants.

Which is why there was a navy 4 Runner in the driveway. Ben and Jack and their little Jeep can kiss my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Are you all pumped for more domestic Harry and Louis. I'm working on a prom night fic right now!!


End file.
